A New Bond
by Yaminisu
Summary: After seperation from their hikari's and being awarded bodies of thier own Yami and Bakura's souls fall out of balance. And that balance must be restored...but what will that mean if they're bound together? BakuraxYami


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: This is my first attempt at a darkshipping fic so I have no idea how this might turn out. Though I will warn that Yami and Bakura towards the end of this chapter come across OOC, though that will be fixed later in the fic. (memory loss will cause character changes.)

It started out as an ordinary summer day. Yami, who had recently acquired a body of his own, was facing off in yet another rematch against Seto Kaiba. Yugi was standing on the sidelines with his friends all eagerly cheering Yami on.

/Finish him Yami./

/I will Aibou./ Yami replies as he draws his next card, /and this card is just what I needed to do that./

Yugi nods and watches as Yami goes to make his final move and clench the match, only to freeze and suddenly clutch his head, his eyes clenching shut.

Yugi opens the mind link to try and talk with him but he can't get through, all he can read from Yami is excruciating pain. Yugi quickly started to run towards Yami who had by this point fallen to his knees under the intensity of the pain.

"YAMI!' Yugi shouted as he reached his other half, resting a hand on Yami's shoulder, "Yami, what is it? What's wrong?" Yugi asked trying to keep his voice steady but failing miserably.

"Don't-know" Yami manages to gasp out before his body goes limp and he collapses in a heap in Yugi's arms.

"YAMI!" Yugi shouts as he tries to shake Yami awake. When Yami doesn't respond he to turns to his friends and yelled, "Someone call an ambulance Yami needs a doctor."

"Don't bother." Kaiba drawled as he made his way across the platform, "Have my personal physician look at him, he'll be able to figure out what's wrong."

Yugi nods and then says, "Jou, Honda, help me carry him."

The two boys nod and quickly run forward to pick up the unconscious Pharaoh and follow Kaiba who is on the phone barking at his doctor.

Ten minutes later Yami was lying in one of the guest rooms in the Kaiba mansion and the doctor was examining him while Yugi and his friends anxiously stood by.

When the doctor had paused in his examination Kaiba snapped, "Well?"

The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but I don't have any idea what could be wrong with your friend. He appears to be in perfect health if you ignore the fact that he's unconscious."

Kaiba glared at the man, "You must have overlooked something perfectly healthy people don't just drop into a coma for no damn reason."

The doctor sighed once again before he began to reexamine Yami.

Two hours later Kaiba had dismissed his doctor out of frustration at his lack of results. Yami was still lying unresponsive in bed. In fact if he still didn't have a faint pulse and they couldn't see his chest rising and falling they'd have thought he was dead.

"Motou." Kaiba suddenly said.

Yugi's head snapped up from where he'd been looking at Yami, "Yes Kaiba?"

"Call that psychic woman…Ishizu, maybe she knows what's going on with her precious pharaoh."

Yugi nodded and pulled out his cell phone and dialed the long distance number. After quickly explaining what had happened Ishizu assured Yugi that she and her brother would be on the next plane to Japan.

Yugi then hung up and turned his attention back on Yami. He tried the mind link again but he was unable to get a response out of the Pharaoh…it was really like Yami wasn't in there at all and that really scared Yugi.

Soon the rest of the gang had to return home since it was getting late. Kaiba had left to go to take care of some Kaiba Corp business an hour ago which left Yugi alone with his unresponsive dark.

Yugi, once everyone else had left finally allowed the tears he'd been holding back to fall. _Please Ra let us find a way to save Yami._

The gang returned to the Kaiba mansion the next morning to see that no change had occurred.

Two hours later Kaiba strode in followed by the Ishtars.

Ishizu quickly made her way over to the bed, Yugi moving aside to give her space to work.

The group stood back in silence for ten minutes while Ishizu examined Yami. Ishizu then turned and faced the group and said, "We can return Yami back to normal."

"And?" Kaiba said, his tone clearly saying 'get to the point already'.

"However, it's not going to be an easy thing to do. But if we don't do this then the Pharaoh will stay like this." Ishizu said.

"Then do it already!" the group shouted.

"But it's not that simple and I'm not even sure if the Pharaoh would want to be saved if it would mean doing it in this way." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu, what is it we need to do?" Yugi asked.

Ishizu sighed and glanced briefly back at Yami before turning her attention to the group, "As you know when the Pharaoh locked his soul away in the millennium puzzle he only locked away half of it. Yugi, however despite being a reincarnation is not necessarily the other half of the Pharaoh's soul. Yugi is a complete soul…has become completely balanced in his own right since his separation from the Pharaoh…"

"Get to the point already." Kaiba spat.

"I was before you interrupted me." Ishizu said, she sighed and then continued, "Yugi's soul becoming complete and balanced on its own has been negatively affecting the Pharaoh. You would have noticed his mood had been more volatile where little things that he normally would have ignored really bothered him, at some points he'd go from being angry to sad to doubled over in laughter in less than five minutes…he'd also have been having severe headaches. This has probably been going on for several months." Ishizu said glancing briefly at Yugi who nodded, confirming what Ishizu had said.

"Then what do we do about this Ishizu?" Jou asked.

"We need to restore the balance to the Pharaoh's soul." Ishizu said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "And how, pray tell, do we do that?"

Ishizu sighed, "The Pharaoh's soul has become more so a soul of light than dark, which surprised me when I examined him. I think this was because of not only Yugi's influence on him but also his own soul was trying to create a balance to fix the problem and ended up overcompensating leaving Yami's soul almost pure light."

"Again Ishizu how do we fix it?" Honda asked.

"We need to find a dark soul that will act at the Pharaoh's opposite and bind the two souls together not unlike the way Yugi and Yami used to have been." Ishizu said.

"Wait does that mean you're going to make him a spirit again?" Duke asked.

Ishizu shook her head, "No, Yami will retain his body but his soul and mind will be connected to the dark soul we find. However, once this ritual does take place there will be several changes in Yami…he won't be the Yami you know anymore. Though I don't think he has been for awhile."

"What do you mean he won't be the same?" Anzu asked.

"Yami since his soul has become a light soul would have been acting different however, I believe that in order to keep up the pretense that everything was fine he tried to act as much like his old self as he could. So, those changes wouldn't have been obvious to you. However, if we do this then those changes will come to the forefront." Ishizu said.

"Not if Ishizu **when**." Yugi said.

Ishizu sighed, "Yugi, I understand your concern for the Pharaoh but are you really willing to make the decision to bind him to someone else? Especially since there is only one individual that I can think of that could act as Yami's balance." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu we'll do whatever it takes to help Yami." Yugi said.

Ishizu sighed again but nodded and turned to address her brother, "Call him Malik."

Malik's eyes widened when he realized exactly who his sister meant and why she had been so hesitant to do this. However, since this was what everyone had decided then he would go along with it…he just hoped this didn't end up as a disaster like he and probably his sister thought it would.

Malik pulled out his cell phone and walked out of the room to make the call.

Malik came back in about ten minutes later and said, "They're both on their way sister."

Ishizu nodded.

Yugi sat down beside Yami on the bed and grabbed his hand whispering, "Don't worry Yami everything's going to be alright soon. We're going to fix this I promise."

About fifteen minutes later the door opened and the group turned to see Ryou and Bakura standing in the door way.

Jou immediately spoke up, "What the hell is the tomb robber doing here?"

Bakura rolled his eyes but otherwise said nothing. Ryou stepped further into the room and said, "Ishizu Malik said that you needed to see me and Bakura"

Ishizu nodded, "Ryou you had called me saying that Bakura had been acting really moody recently and had been complaining of headaches correct?"

Ryou nodded, "Yeah, he has is that what this is about?"

"Yes it is Ryou. Now, I can help Bakura but I need him to comply in order to…"

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO THIS ISHIZU! NOT **HIM!" **Honda shouted once he had realized exactly what Ishizu had neglected to tell them.

Yugi suddenly jumped to his feet, his eyes blazing, "Honda will you shut the **fuck **up and let Ishizu do what she needs to do. We made this decision despite her warning that we should think about this. Now if you aren't going to be supportive than leave. **NOW!" **

Ryou frowned in confusion, "What in the world is going on here?"

"We'll explain later Ryou." Yugi said before turning back to Ishizu, "You were saying."

"I was saying that I will need Bakura's compliance in order to fix the problem. Your soul has become balanced and in a sense complete with your separation from Bakura and that is the reason for Bakura's moodiness and headaches. In order to fix it I need to restore the balance." Ishizu said.

Ryou glanced briefly at Bakura who just shrugged before he turned his attention back to Ishizu, "Do what you need to do."

Ishizu nodded. She walked up to Bakura and said, "I'm going to need to put you to sleep for this to work."

Bakura shrugged like he didn't care if she did or not. Ishizu seeing that she had Bakura's consent chanted a sleep spell. After a few seconds Bakura was out like a light. Malik and Ryou had to quickly grab him before he hit the ground.

"Put him on the bed next to the Pharaoh." Ishizu said.

Malik nodded the two carried Bakura over to the bed and laid him down next to Yami.

Ishizu then walked over to the bed and placed Bakura's hand over Yami's. She then began to chant in a long dead language. Bakura glowed a dark purple almost black color whereas Yami glowed a bright white.

The others gathered in the room had to close their eyes to keep from being blinded. Once the light had faded both Yugi and Ryou tried their mind links only to realize that they no longer were present.

Tristan glanced at the two on the bed and exclaimed, "Holy shit!"

"What?" Jou asked before he too glanced at the two on the bed. "Ishizu please tell me that the spell did that and that they aren't going to stay that way."

This brought everyone else's attention onto the two figures on the bed. Yami was curled up quite closely into Bakura…almost to the point that you'd say he was trying to burrow into Bakura's side. Bakura's arms were wrapped quite firmly around Yami as well. It was…creepy to say the least.

Ishizu sighed, "I told you there would be changes and binding two souls together is a very tricky thing to do."

"You didn't say that they'd be doing that though." Anzu said pointing at them for emphasis.

"You can't predict how any two souls will react to being bound together." Ishizu said.

"But, don't they hate each other Ishizu?" Duke asked.

"They may have before this ritual but how they will act towards each other now is anyone's guess." Ishizu said before she got up and left the room, mumbling something about a long flight, jet lag and getting some sleep.

Jou looked at Honda for a second before they both walked over to the bed and grabbed Yami, attempting to pull him away from Bakura.

Bakura's eyes suddenly snapped open and he quickly tugged Yami out of their grasp rolling so that Yami was between the wall and him before he bared his teeth at Jou and Honda, his hand pulling out a pocket knife he had in his pocket.

"Touch my light again and I send you to meet Ammut." Bakura hissed.

Jou and Honda froze in shock, Ryou however quickly made his way forward, "Kura calm down." He said.

Bakura's eyes narrowed and he said, "Stay back or there will be blood split."

"Kura?" Ryou said questioningly.

"GET BACK!" Bakura shouted brandishing his pocket knife

Ryou's eyes widened in shock but he did as Bakura had said and took a few steps back.

"All of you get back!" Bakura said swinging the pocket knife around to emphasize his point. Hesitantly everyone back up until they were all against the wall the farthest from the bed.

Once Bakura was satisfied that everyone else was far enough away he rolled back over and began to check on Yami.

While Bakura was examining him Yami began to stir. His eyes slowly slid open but when he didn't recognize his surroundings they snapped open and began to quickly look around, panicking slightly.

Bakura seeing that Yami was not only awake but afraid closed his knife and shoved it back into his pocket before he wrapped his arms around Yami in an attempt to sooth him.

"Shh, it's alright. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you." Bakura whispered.

Yami's eyes locked with Bakura's and he whispered, "Kura where are we?"

"I don't know Yami but don't worry I'll get us out of here." Bakura assured.

Yami then glanced over Bakura's shoulder and saw the others standing against the wall. Yami frowned slightly and cuddled closer to Bakura, "Kura who are those people?"

"I don't know." Bakura replied.

/Please Kura lets get out of here./

/Of course hikari./

Bakura then stood put before turning back to the bed and held open his arms. Yami wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck while Bakura picked him up off the bed and headed towards the door. Yami's head buried in the crook of Bakura's neck.

Bakura growled slightly in warning as he neared the others before he walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Slowly the duo made their way out of the mansion and onto the streets of Domino, both looking completely lost.

"Kura where are we?" Yami asked as he glanced around anxiously as if afraid someone was going to attack them.

"I don't know. But don't worry we'll figure it out." Bakura said as he walked into a hotel that had a vacancy sigh. Once he got to the front desk he carefully set Yami down, who immediately latched tightly onto his arm. Bakura then pulled out his wallet and slapped some bills on the counter before he demanded a room.

The clerk nodded before she grabbed a room key and handed it to Bakura who handed the key to Yami before scooping Yami back into his arms and headed to the room.

Once the two had got to the room Yami unlocked the door before they headed inside, Bakura kicking the door shut behind him. He immediately made his way to the bed where he gently set Yami down.

"Are you feeling any better?" Bakura asked.

Yami sighed, "Kura I feel really weak and I don't know why. I wouldn't have been able to stand had I not been holding onto you earlier…and I certainly can't walk."

Bakura sighed, "It's those damn kids fault. They did this to you." Bakura finished with a hiss.

Yami rolled onto his back starring up at the ceiling, "Don't worry about it Kura. For now we need to figure out where we are and what's going on…then you can worry about killing those strangers."

Bakura's eyes widened in delight as he crawled onto the bed and onto Yami so he was starring straight into Yami's crimson eyes. "You're going to let me kill them?" He asked excitedly.

Yami smiled slightly, "Only if you're good Kura and only after we figure out what's going on."

Bakura nodded before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's. Yami eagerly responded to the kiss.

Once the two broke for air Bakura smiled down at Yami before he shook his head, "Not until you're feeling better Hikari, I don't want to hurt you."

Yami sighed but nodded. Bakura climbed off Yami and plopped onto the bed beside him, Yami immediately cuddling back up to him and falling asleep with his head resting on Bakura's chest.

A/N: And that will do it for the first chapter please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
